Hai! Gue Sakura!
by cinnamond
Summary: AU / Halo! Gue Sakura! Lo mau tau kisah hidup gue? Ayo sini merapat! Gak suka? SONO LU PEGI! / Slice of Life / Special Chap 2 : Hari Suci (yang Udah Lewat) / DLDR / Rate T for safe / Gue ngapdet tems :v / Ada 'hadiah' kecil didalam :)
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Prologue

.

.

Halo!

Nama gue Haruno Sakura. Gue anak tunggal, tapi bukan berarti gue dimanja macem abege labil nan alay itu. Iew. Sori, gue terbiasa hidup mandiri.

Gue punya Papi yang namanya Haruno Kizashi. Gue sempet heran, kenapa nama bokap gue mirip sama nama bokapnya Neji? Mungkinkah gue sodaraan sama Neji? Ah, sudahlah.

Mami gue namanya Haruno Mebuki. Sumpah, gue selalu bisa liat sayap imajiner dibelakang punggungnya. Inget pepatah 'Ibu adalah malaikat tanpa sayap'?. Nah, itu. Sayap yang ada di nyokap gue beda-beda, tuh. Tergantung sitkon. Sayap malaikat, kalo dia lagi baek. Sayap setan, kalo dia lagi ngamuk. Wahaha. Eh, plis jan bilang sama nyokap, ya? Oke? Sip.

Gue punya rambut sewarna bunga sakura. Iyap, merah jambu. Rambut gue sebahu, dan biasanya gue pake bando warna merah. Mata gue nan unyu-unyu ini warnanya ijo. Kayak daun.

Gue punya sebiji sepeda yang warnanya biru tua. Tuh sepeda udah dari jaman esempe, kelas dua. Sampe sekarang, kelas dua esema. Wih, udah tiga tahun, ya. Gak kerasa. Mulai dari yang gue nggak bisa napak tanah setiap naik tuh sepeda, sampe sekarang, yang ukurannya udah pas dengan badan gue.

Gue punya banyak kenangan dengan itu sepeda. Mulai dari nabrak emak-emak habis belanja, rem blong, nabrak tiang, sampe berenang bersama-kecebur kali.

Eh, lo nggak usah senyum-senyum disitu! Iya, elo!

"Sak, gue pinjem pulpen lo."

Nah, ini dia temen sebangku gue. Yamanaka Ino. Tinggi, ehemcantikehem, dan pinter. Sebelas duabelas, lah, sama gue. Oh, ya, gue yang duabelasnya, ya. Hohoho.

Rambut Ino warna kuning (mengambang), alias pirang. Matanya warna biru, dan gue bingung, sebenernya dia punya pupil mata, gak, sih? Itu kayaknya matanya... Gitu banget.

Gue dan dia juga punya banyak kenangan. Secara, kita udah sahabatan dari SD kelas tiga. Lo nggak usah tanya, seberapa banyak kenangan gue dan dia. Bakal panjang banget kalo gue tulis disini. Entaran aja, ya, gue ceritain.

"Haruno Sakura."

Eh? Eh? APA?!

"Perhatikan materi saya. Ini pelajaran penting. Kamu sudah kelas sebelas, seharusnya blabla..."

Bacot no jutsu, mulai!

Yap, dia, Yuuhi Kurenai. Guru Fisika sekaligus wali kelas gue. Sebenernya tuh, gue anak emas dia, tapi kalo gue ngelamun kayak tadi, dia bakal mulai ceramah, ngalah-ngalahin Tabligh Akbar, duh.

"... Mengerti?"

Eh, apaan? Gue daritadi nggak nyadar kalo dia masih ngomong, dah.

"... Mengerti, Bu Guru."

Gue cari aman.

Yep, kisah-kisah gue baru akan dimulai. Pantengin gue terus, oke?

.

.

A/N :

Yep, pendek. Kenapa? Pasti, ini baru Prolog.

I'm hdpbgrd. Dipanggil Roda. Jelasnya cek profil. Ini Fic pertama (yang dipublis). Sebenernya banyak Fic lain, tapi ragu mau dipost.

Udahlah, ya, nggak usah bacot lagi.

.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **Chapter One : Sepupu, Cogan, dan Bus**

.

.

Suara alarm tercinteh membangunkan gue dari tidur cantik gue. Untunglah, itu alarm gak gue banting lagi pagi ini. _Fyi_ , gue punya kebiasaan ngebanting alarm kalo ngerasa terganggu.

Haru ini hari Minggu. PR buat hari Senin udah gue kerjain tadi malem. Gue lagi nggak ada janji apapun. Gue ngantuk. Gue masih diatas tempat tidur. Masih ileran.

Sempurna. Gue tidur lagi, deh.

Toktok.

Baru aja gue mau mejamin ini mata, udah ada yang ngetok pintu kamar gue. Gue gondok seketika, lalu berjalan membuka pintu.

Dan, lo tau? Bukannya orang yang berdiri manis didepan pintu yang gue temui, melainkan setan dengan bentuk macam panda, yang langsung menghambur memeluk -atau lebih tepatnya mencekek- gue.

"SAKU! Wih, udah lama banget kita nggak ketemu. Lo makin tinggi, ya, hahaha."

Namanya Liu Tenten. Sepupu gue. Sepupu gue yang paling taek.

Gue langsung menatapnya horor.

"Ngapain lo disini?!" Gue ngejerit. Hah? Lo mau tau kenapa? Hahaha, sebenernya gue NGGAK ngebenci dia. Gak sama sekali. Gue jujur, kok.

Jujur bohongnya.

Serius, deh, siapa yang nggak gondok saat lo dikibulin sampe melakukan hal-hal absurd nan nyeleneh, lalu dijadiin kambing congek -maksud gue kambing hitam, buat segala kesalahan yang dilakukan sama si Panda.

Belum lagi saat dia nyolong duit gue, dan ngebilangin ke seluruh kampung bahwa gue ini sebenernya sering nyolongin duit nyokap.

Sakidh, men. Sakidh.

Dan, ngenesnya lagi, itu semua terjadi saat gue masihlah bocah lugu kelas dua SD. Gue saat itu hanya terdiam atas penindasan yang dilakukannya.

Gue pengen kubur diri saat mengingat masa-masa Jahiliyah itu. Sumpah, deh.

Gue sama Tenten terakhir ketemu saat gue kelas lima dan dia kelas enam. Dia pindah ke Kiri, karena kerjaan bokapnya. Mendadak gue merasa ada didalam sinetron yang mengisahkan dua sepupu yang terpisah.

Dan, ini pertama kali gue liat dia lagi dalam enam tahun.

"Sak, kamar lu berantakan amat. Haduh, malu gue punya sepupu kayak elo." Entah sejak kapan, Tenten udah ada dalem kamar gue.

Eh, TAPIKAN SEHARUSNYA GUE LAH YANG MALU PUNYA SEPUPU KAYAK ELO, TENTEN!

"Kapan lo nyampe?" Gue ikutan masuk dalem kamar, lalu duduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Baru aja. Gue rindu banget sama ini tempat, duh." Tenten ikut duduk. "Oh, ya, lo udah punya doi, belum?"

"Apaansih, dateng-dateng tanya doi." Gue menabok mukanya pake bantal. "Belum, sih. Elo gimana?"

"WUAHAHAHA, CIEE, YANG JOMBLO!"

Dia ngakak gegulingan diatas kasur.

Gue nendang dia sampe mental ke lantai.

"... Tendangan lo makin kuat aja, ih." Tenten bangkit, lalu duduk lagi di kasur. "... Sebenernya gue juga belum punya, sih. Tapi gue _single_ , dan elo jomblo. Kita beda kasta, yekan?"

Somplak.

Ini orang bener-bener minta dihajar, ya.

Eh, elo yang lagi baca! Boleh minta golok, gak?

.

Singkatnya, setelah pembantaian si Panda oleh gue, gue memutuskan untuk mandi. Tenten udah menghancurkan kencan gue di Minggu pagi. Sama siapa? Tentu saja sama bantal dan guling menuju pulau kapuk!

Toktok.

"Sak, masih lama? Cepetan, ah. Temenin gue, yuk."

Ah elah, si Panda. Emang kayaknya gak bisa gitu, ya, liat gue tenang bentaran aja.

"Masih lama banget, nih. Emang lo mau kemana?"

"Ke toko buku."

Gue keselek odol.

Untung odolnya, bukan sikat giginya.

Tapi, ya, SUMPE? DEMI KODOK DI PINGGIR KALI, TENTEN YANG MODELNYA KEK GITU MAU NYARI BUKU? AKHIR DUNIA UDAH DEKET, KALI, YA?!

"Tumben lo nyari buku. Buku apaan?" Nih, ya, gini-gini juga gue masih tau sopan santun. Kalo gak, mungkin bacotan satu paragraf sebelum ini-lah yang gue tereakin.

"... Gue nyari novel Inggris, buat tugas akhir."

"Elah, tugas akhirnya gitu amat. Disuruh buat apaan?"

"Summary. Gue gak habis pikir, deh, sama itu Guru. Seneng amat, kali, ya, liat muridnya kesusahan setengah mampus?"

Gue mengernyit. Bukan! Bukan gegara omongan Tenten, apalagi gegara gue keselek odol lagi!

-tapi karena gue sadar, percakapan ini dilakukan oleh dua orang dengan volume tinggi demi menembus pintu kamar mandi. Mana gue masih berkutat dengan sabun dan kawan-kawan, lagi!

"Tunggu, Ten. Gue nyelesaikan mandi dulu, baru kita ngomong lagi. Hush, pergi sono!" Gue nendang pintu kamar mandi. Tenten kejungkel di luar. Ha, rasakan.

.

Singkatnya (lagi), setelah gue selesai mandi dan pake baju, dia langsung nyeret gue keluar rumah, menuju halte bus.

"Eh, emangnya ada, ya, bus yang arahnya ke toko buku?" Gue nanya. Seumur-umur, gue gak pernah liat ada halte disekitar itu toko buku, deh. Atau jangan-jangan si Tenten yang ngibul, ya?

"Halte depan toko roti deket minimarket. Dari sono jalan kaki aja, kan deket." Tenten ngejawab. "Lagian, lo masa gak hapal sama seluk-beluk kota tempat lo hidup ini, sih?"

Gue diem. Tenten ikutan diem. Akhirnya kita nyampe halte. Cuma ada kita berdua. Sepi haltenya. Duh.

BTW, lo semua nanya, kan, kenapa kita naik bus dan bukannya naik motor atau apa gitu, kek? Jawabannya simpel.

Gue dan Tenten sama sekali nggak bisa nyetir kendaraan apapun, kecuali sepeda. Dan, gila aja, masa kami berdua harus pergi ke toko buku yang jaraknya jauh naujubileh itu pake sepeda, sih? Yang ada malah kaki kami kram semua.

Setelah beberapa menit nunggu, yang diwarnai dengan ocehan Tenten tentang 'oh-betapa-lamanya-dikau-Bus!', datanglah seorang cowok di halte itu. Rambutnya item, gaya rambutnya macam pantat ayam. Pake jaket dan gayanya nggak selow. Dia duduk disebelah gue.

Hening beberapa saat.

Gue curi-curi pandang ke si cowok. Mukanya oke. Wahaha, kali aja dia jodoh gue, ya nggak?

"Mbak." Seketika sang cowok menoleh ke gue. _Kokoro_ gue ajeb-ajeb didalem. "... Bus ke toko buku Gromedya yang warna biru itu, kan?"

Seketika gue merasa seperti berhenti bernafas.

YATUHAAAAAN, MIMPI APA GUE SEMALAM, KETEMU COGAN DI HALTE BUS, WADUH!

Oh, iya, gue inget mimpi naik perahu bareng Ino, terus gue kelelep dan Ino ketawa setan. Sampe sekarang masih kebayang aja itu suara ketawa.

Err... Lain kali, gue bakal minta sama Tuhan buat sering ngasihin mimpi kek gitu lagi, deh. Bawa hoki, soalnya.

"Mbak?"

"E-eh, iya, Mas! Kita juga mau naik bus itu, kok."

"Oh, ya udah. Makasih, Mbak."

Gue ngangguk.

Hening lagi tiba-tiba. _Awkward_ banget ini mah.

Untunglah suasana dengan aura nggak enak itu segera diinterupsi oleh datangnya bus biru yang diketahui adalah bus yang menuju toko buku yang kami tuju. Kami bertiga masuk kedalam bus. Gue dan Tenten duduk sebelahan.

Jujur, gue ngerasa ada hawa nggak enak yang menguar saat gue masuk dalem ini bus. Mana pas gue naik tadi, ada bunyi 'nyit-nyit-kriet(?)' gitu dari bawah bus, lagi.

Tapi sabodo, lah. Kalo Sakura, mah, apa aja dihadapin! Sakura harus setrong! Hidup memang kadang penuh cobaan, tapi Sakura harus kuadh!

.

 _Betewe kenapa gue jadi kayak anak cewek sok kuat yang baru aja diputusin pacarnya?_

.

Bus jalan beberapa meter. Tenten sibuk dengan hapenya. Gue sibuk ngeliatin keluar jendela. Tapi tiba-tiba...

GUBRAK!

... Gue mental.

"Loh? Pak, ada apa, ya?" Tenten berdiri, nanyain si supir.

"Err... Kayaknya busnya mogok, dek."

Fix.

Jadi inilah arti bunyi-bunyian gaib saat gue naik tadi.

"Ten, kita turun aja. Udah deket, juga." Gue turun, dan kali ini gue yang gantian nyeret Tenten. Mas-mas ganteng yang gue temuin di halte tadi juga ikutan turun.

Begitu kita selesai bayar bus, kami berdua jalan barengan. Tiba-tiba aja, Mas-mas tadi lewat didepan kita, dan ngejatohin sebuah buku. Gue pungut si buku.

'Uchiha Sasuke'

... Tolong katakan gue nggak sedang ada di _shoujo manga_ , plis.

.

.

 **Tsudzuku**.

.

.

A/N

 _ **Yep. Here's the first chapter, all!**_ ***tebarkonfetti***

 **Ada yang membatin '** ** _Wih, gue kira cuma gue yang begitu'_** **setelah membaca cerita diatas?**

\- Yang pernah dikibulin sepupu, angkat tangan

\- Yang pernah ketemu cogan tanpa disangka, angkat tangan

\- Yang pernah naik bus mogok, angkat tangan

\- Yang pernah ngobrol didalem kamar mandi, angkat tangan

 **Bagi kalian yang angkat tangan, kalian nggak sendiri, guys.**

 ** _Anyway, thanks to_** **Avra Elliora** ** _for following this story._** **Ayaflu~(?)**

.

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **Chapter Two : Toko Buku, Banci, dan Sepatu**

.

.

Eh, halo! Ketemu lagi, ya, sama elo!

Lo masih inget, kan, di chap sebelumnya, gue nemu buku si Uchiha itu? Nah, selanjutnya, gue masukin aja ntu buku kedalam tas gue. Lalu gue jalan lagi sama si Tenten.

Kenapa? Lo protes? Lukata gue harus ngejer si Mas dan ngebalikin ini buku?

Plis, ini bukan _manga shoujo_. Lagipula gue juga gak tau itu Mas ada dimana, soalnya dia langsung ngibrit begitu gue mungut bukunya.

"Gue ke rak Sastra Inggris, ya, Sak. Entaran lo nunggu deket tangga, aja."

Nah, gue dan Tenten udah nyampe toko buku, nih. Dia langsung ngibrit nyari novel, dan gue melongo macem orang bego disini, dideket tangga.

Mendadak, gue melihat penampakan sesosok makhluk berambut kuning mengambang, tinggi, dan mukanya udah sering kena sasaran bogem gue.

... Itu, kan, si Ino.

"No!" Gue nyamperin tuh anak. Dia menoleh, lalu melambai.

"Sak? Lo ngapain?"

"Nemenin sepupu. Lo sendiri?"

"... Gue nyari referensi tugas, nih."

Tuhan, gue tobat sekarang. Kiamat beneran makin deket.

Tadi si Tenten. Sekarang si Ino yang tiba-tiba nyari buku referensi, entah kerasukan setan macam apa.

Benarkah ini semua dampak dari mimpi gue kelelep kemarin? Kan nggak masuk akal juga.

"Kok, tumbenan lo rajin?"

"... Err, hehehe..." Ino garuk pipi, lalu kembali pura-pura sibuk dengan deretan buku. Gue curiga, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menatap sekeliling.

Dan akhirnya, gue nemu penyebab Ino dateng kesini.

Diarah jam dua, ada seorang Senior kami, yang belakangan jadi inceran Ino. Kali aja si Ino curi-curi kesempatan buat nanya agenda itu Senior minggu ini, biar bisa sekalian modusan. Pasti, deh.

"Ada Kak itu, tuh. Siapa namanya? Eh, kok gue lupa, ya?" Gue menyikut Ino. Entah apa, tiba-tiba sebuah buku jatoh dari tangannya. Fix, kentara banget kalo dia emang mau modus.

"U-udah, deh. Lo diem."

Gue mendengus. Baru aja gue mau ngeledek Ino lagi, datanglah makhluk setengah panda-setengah setan.

"Sak, gue udah nemu, nih. Langsung aja, yuk." Tenten kembali nyeret gue.

Plislah, gue bukan kambing yang harus selalu diseret kemana-mana. Gue juga punya kaki, mamen! Perlukah gue tendang dulu ini Panda, supaya dia nyadar kalo gue juga punya kaki?

"Loh, Kak Ten?" Ino nunjuk-nunjuk si Panda.

"Loh, Ino, ya?"

"Waduh, Kak. Udah berapa taun, nih, kita gak ketemu?"

Mereka nostalgia. Gue ditinggal sendiri.

Asyem.

 _Fyi_ , dulu gue sempet tetanggaan sama Ino, dan masa-masa itu adalah masa-masa saat Tenten sering banget berkunjung ke rumah Haruno untuk main sama Ino dan gue.

Plus, ngibulin gue seperti yang udah gue singgung sebelumnya.

"Udah, No. Kita buru-buru, nih. Duluan, ya." Tenten ngeloyor. Gue ngekor macem anak ayam menuju kasir. Ino balik nyari buku di rak.

Gue ngeliat antrian kasir, dan gue ngerasa pengen terjun bebas dari lantai tiga sekarang juga. Lo tau? Bahkan itu antrian lebih panjang dari perjalanan Konoha-Gunung Myoboku.

-abaikan, gue terlalu hiperbolis.

Tapi serius, deh. Mendingan gue nggak jadi beli buku daripada ngantri di itu antrian yang udah nguler kemana-mana. Heran, ya. Toko buku sebesar ini tapi kasir cuma tiga. Hadeh.

"Ten, gue nunggu disini aja, plis." Gue memohon sambil menatap penuh kengerian kearah antrian. Tenten mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan gue di deket rak majalah.

Sambil sesekali ngelirik Tenten, gue celingak-celinguk. Siapa tau nemu cogan macem di halte tadi, uhuy.

Tapi beneran ada.

Cowok berambut ayam dengan muka nggak nyelow. Mas-mas gans yang ngejatohin buku dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke.

Oh, iya. Dia bilangnya pengen ke sini juga, kan, ya? Okelah, mumpung orangnya masih keliatan, gue segera nyusul itu orang. Pengen balikin buku, dan kalo bisa sekalian minta nomor. Hohoho.

"Mas, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Dia noleh. Gue sujud syukur dalem ati. Untung gak salah orang. Kalo iya, mah, udah mau diletakin dimana muka unyu gue ini?

"... Ini, bukunya Mas, ya?" Gue nyodorin buku itu. Dia menatap gue datar.

"Hn." Lalu dia mengambil itu buku, dan pergi.

Sukses membuat gue gondok setengah mampus.

Kalo aja itu Ino atau si Panda, pasti ini toko buku udah ricuh gegara pembantaian yang gue lakukan. Tapi sayangnya itu Mas-mas tak dikenal yang nggak tau terimakasih doang. Nggak mungkin aja gue ngeroyok itu Mas tiba-tiba.

Tapi, serius, deh. Bahkan dia cuma ngomong 'Hn' yang artinya bahkan nggak jelas! Kan taek.

"Sak."

Gue jantungan. Sejak kapan pula itu si Panda udah berdiri disamping gue?!

"Eh, lo udah selesai?"

"Kalo gue belom selesai, nggak mungkin gue berdiri disini, Sak."

Garing.

"Udah, ah. Turun, yuk." Tenten buru-buru menuruni tangga, dan lagi-lagi gue ngekor macem anak ayam dibelakangnya. Jadilah Panda yang diikutin sama bunga sakura.

 _Absurd_.

.

"Panas."

"Kalo lo terus-terusan bilang panas, bakal jadi lebih panas, Ten."

"Panas."

"Lo bisa diem gak sih?"

"Panas."

"... Diem atau gue timpuk lo pake tas."

Tenten kicep.

Gue dan dia sedang ada dalam jalan pulang. Kami menuju halte depan toko roti yang dibilangin Tenten waktu itu. Dan, entah kenapa, suasana hari ini panas beudh.

"Sak-"

"Misi." Seseorang menepuk pundak gue. Gue nyaris kejengkang. Bukan apa-apa, hanya aja si orang nepoknya pake napsu. Napsu mematahkan bahu gue.

"Ya, Mbak?" Gue noleh kebelakang. Ada seseorang berambut item panjang dengan muka yang tak terdefinisi entah cowok atau ceweknya itu.

"... Eyke boleh minta tolo-"

"ANJIR, BANCI."

Gue kabur duluan, meninggalkan Tenten yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi dibelakang sono. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian...

"SAK, TOLONGIN GUE! WUAGH!"

Sabodo, Ten. Maaf, tapi buat kali ini, gue masih lebih sayang dengan nyawa dan kewarasan gue.

.

Gue nyampe dirumah duluan. Gue nggak sadar udah ninggalin Tenten. Gue ngos-ngosan didepan pintu. Saat gue mau buka sepatu, barulah gue menyadari sesuatu.

Sepatu gue cuma sebelah.

... Gue merasa menjadi Cinderella dadakan.

Bedanya, Cinderella dikejer sama Pangeran gans, sedangkan gue dikejer banci yang asal-usul dan spesiesnya nggak jelas itu.

Tuhan, kenapa hidup gue ngenes banget?

Eh, tapi, gue baru sadar sesuatu saat masuk rumah. Sesuatu yang lebih urgent daripada hilangnya sepatu gue.

Gue baru nyadar kalo si Tenten udah nggak ada dibelakang gue.

Mendadak gue jantungan.

Jangan-jangan si Panda diculik itu banci? Jangan-jangan si banci mau menjual si Panda? Jangan-jangan si Panda dijadiin bahan eksperimen untuk meneliti persilangan Panda dan manusia?

Oh, Tuhan. Kalo sampe itu terjadi, gue bakal bertapa di Gunung Myoboku dengan ditemani para kodok berloncatan. Jangan lupa sambil nyanyi 'Ada kodok, tekoek tekoek'.

-err, abaikan. Yang diatas tadi hanyalah khayalan gak jelas yang numpang lewat di tengah hari bolong.

"Sakura? Udah pulang?" Nyokap gue tiba-tiba nongol macem ongol-ongol(?).

"... Udah, Mam."

"Kamu nggak sarapan, ya, tadi pagi? Langsung pergi aja, sih, sama Tenten." Mam, dikau nggak tau aja gimana ngenesnya gue yang diseret kemana-kemari sama Tenten. "Oh, iya, **Tenten mana**?"

Gue keringat dingin.

Duh, Gusti, gue mesti jawab apa?!

Eh, lo yang lagi baca! Kasih saran, kek!

.

"... Jadi, cuma gara-gara banci, kamu ninggalin Tenten sendirian?"

"I-iya, Mam."

Yep, gue akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahu nyokap yang sebenernya aja. Toh, nyokap juga palingan bakal tau kalo gue bohong ntar. Lo tau, kan, yang namanya ikatan batin?

"Harusnya jangan tinggalin Tenten, Sakura. Dia memang pernah tinggal disini, tapi itu udah lama. Lain kali jangan lakukan lagi!"

"Iya, Mam-"

"BERANI KAMU NGEJAWAB, YA! ORANGTUA NGOMONG HARUSNYA DIDENGERIN!"

Elah?

"... Gimana kalo Tenten dijahatin? Kamu harusnya tanggung jawab sama dia. Masa, cuma gara-gara banci, Tenten kamu tinggalin?"

"..." Gue diem, meski dalem ati udah menyumpahi Tenten.

"KENAPA DIEM, SAKURA?! DIJAWAB KALO ORANGTUA NGOMONG!"

Gue cengo.

 _Inner_ gue banting meja.

' _APA SALAH HAMBA YATUHAAAAAN~?!_ '

.

.

 **Tsudzuku.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 **Hore, udah chap dua! ^^ *tebar rasengan* #apa**

 **Nah, kali ini, ada yang pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sakura? Kalo saya, ketemu banci dan kehilangan sebelah sepatu T.T**

 _ **Share**_ **pengalaman di review, wahai para Readers! Oh, ya. Kita balesin review dulu ya :**

 **RinRasvt : Oyaaa? Kalo saya mah yang pernah ngibulin sepupu #eh**

 **Horor banget ih, ketemu cocan. Banci gak sih? Wkwk, makasih banyak buat review, Fav, dan Foll-nya. Anda superrr sekali! ^^**

 **Rizky anugrah : _Seriously?_ Sumpah ini lucu? Haduh, makasih banyak, gan. Ini udah lanjut, yaa ^^ betewe saya cewek loh :)**

 **Yasudahlah. Kita akhiri saja kali ini.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

 **Chapter Three : Antara Tugas dan Chat**

.

.

Sekarang udah jam duabelas. Jadi, setelah didamprat nyokap, gue langsung cabut ke kamar, menyelesaikan PR matik yang tertunda. Sekali-kali jadi anak rajin dengan ngerjain PR di siang hari, kan, gapapa.

 _Bilang aja masih kzl gegara didamprat emak._

Ditengah keseriusan gue yang sibuk menghitung sederet angka dengan berbagai simbol, pintu kamar gue terbuka. Nggak usah diliat, juga, gue tau yang ngebuka pintu dengan nggak nyelow itu si Tenten.

"Tega, lo, ya, ninggalin gue." Tenten ngeloncat ke kasur, gue ngebelakangin dia. Gue mendengar suara plastik diubek-ubek. Pasti dia lagi mau ngebongkar itu novel.

"Loh?" Gue mendengar suara ngubek-ngubek plastiknya makin kenceng. "S-sak, buku gue ilang."

Gue balik, ngehadap dia. "Ilang? Jatoh, ya?"

"BUKAN, SAK!" Dia ngelempar bantal. "Kayaknya ketuker sama punya orang, deh..." Gue melihat dia mengeluarkan sebiji buku. Novel juga, tapi bahasa Jepang.

"Ngomongnya nggak usah nyolot juga, kali." Gue balik lagi ke PR kampret itu. "Coba lo balik ke toko buku."

"Gue balik juga belum tentu itu orang yang ngambil buku gue masih disitu, Sak!" Dia ngelempar bantal lagi, sukses mengenai kepala belakang gue, dan langsung membuat gue monyong spontan.

"Astaga, Ten! Apa salahnya? Lagipula kalo lo memang butuh banget, lo, kan, bisa beli lagi!" Gue bales ngelempar bantal ke Tenten yang kini sibuk goleran di lantai.

Si Panda bangkit seketika. "Oh, iya, ya! Makasih, Jidat!"

Gue segera melempar bantal dengan segenap jiwa raga kearah pintu-sayangnya gue kalah cepat, dia udah nutup pintunya. Lagipula, kok, kayaknya dia bego banget, ya? Hah, sudahlah.

Gue kembali berkutat dengan angka-angka yang bikin mumet itu. Nah, untuk kedua kalinya, konsentrasi gue diusik oleh bunyinya hape gue.

' _Lain_ ~'

Gue segera mengecek itu hape. Notifikasi permintaan pertemanan. Heh? Siapa, yak?

' _Uchiha Sasuke telah menambahkan Anda sebagai teman dengan ID Lain'_

Uchiha Sasuke? Kayaknya kenal, ya? Siapa?

Err...

... WADOH, YALORD, ITU, KAN, COWOK SOK KECE YANG TADI GUE TEMUIN BUKUNYA!

"ANJIR-" Gue tereak. Bisa gue rasakan ludah gue nyembur, menciptakan ujan lokal. Untung nggak ada siapa-siapa didepan gue. Entahlah kalo ada setan didepan gue, pasti dia udah ngibrit ke kamar mandi buat cuci muka.

Eh, emangnya setan bisa cuci muka?

-abaikan.

Dengan perasaan bingung dan rada-rada linglung, gue terima permintaan pertemanannya. Lalu gue kembali berkutat dengan buku soal. Oke, masih ada duabelas soal lagi. Gue harus fok-

' _Lain_ ~'

' _Lain_ ~'

-kus fokus tralala.

"Heh?" Konsentrasi gue buyar seketika setelah mendengar notifikasi itu. Dua kali, lagi. Setelah gue mengecek sang Lain-

' _Uchiha Sasuke_ (2)'

... Bentar, ini mata gue yang bermasalah atau memang si Saskeh itu ngirimin gue dua pesan?

Gue jadi mikir sendiri, darimana dia dapetin ID Lain gue? Dan kenapa pula dia tiba-tiba ngirimin gue pesan? Dua, lagi. DUA!

-sengaja gue ulang, biar kesannya dramatis gitu.

Gue ulangi sekali lagi. DUA PESAN! DUA! DUAAAAAAAAaargh-ohok ohok.

Mendadak terdengar BGM 'Duuuaaaa~' yang dinyanyikan oleh Ayoe Krincing (nama disamarkan demi kepentingan negara) entah darimana. Merasa ada hawa setan dibalik pintu, gue segera melempar pintu pake bantal, lalu terdengarlah tawak setan milik sepupu jelmaan panda itu, disusul suara-suara macam orang melarikan diri. Ternyata oh ternyata, BGM tadi berasal dari hape milik Panda jahanam itu.

-betewe, bukankah dia tadi pergi balik ke toko buku, yak?

"SAK, GUE PERGI, YA!"

Oh, ternyata dia baru mau pergi. Yaudah, gue cek aja, _chat_ si Saskeh itu.

Dengan _kokoro_ yang ajeb-ajeb sendiri didalam, gue perlahan menyentuh balon _chat_ itu, dan-

 _[Sasuke : Buku paket hal. 45-46 no. 1-12]_

 _[Sasuke : Eh salah kirim]_

... Bangke.

Gue udah melayang bebas secara imajiner di angkasa ditemani BGM 'I Feel Free' dari Shahrono (nama disamarkan demi kepentingan negara), tetapi tiba-tiba malah dikasih harapan palsu macam ini. Untung bukan alamat palsu, ya.

-bentar, gue izin dangdutan dulu, ya.

-bercanda, tenang vroh.

Yang jelas, gue suer ngerasa ditipu. Ini udah masuk tindak pidana bukan sih?

Yang pernah kena pehape macam gue tolong tunjuk tangannya. Oke, bagus.

... HAHAHA KASIAN LO SEMUA, KENA PEHAPE, YAAA?! WUAHAHAHA-

-Oke, mas, mbak, tolong turunin itu golok. Oke? Kita sama -sama kena pehape, cobalah saling mengerti. Stei kul plis(?).

Setelah meredakan napsu ingin menghancurkan rumah sekarang juga, gue membalas _chat_ si Saskeh.

 _[Sakura : Iya gapapa :) ]_

Okelah, sabodo, mau di-read atau nggak. Sekarang pokoknya, SELESAIKAN DULU PR INI KALO NGGAK MAU DIDAMPRAT GURU TAEK BESOK.

Ditengah keheningan, tiba-tiba hape gue bunyi lagi. Gue sempat menyangka itu _chat_ dari Saskeh, tapi ternyata gue kena pehape lagi. Karena ternyata-

 _[Ino : Pap-in jawaban matik, ya, Jidat :D ]_

... Setidaknya kalo mau minta contekan, jangan ngatain orang gitu juga, dong.

Gue memutuskan untuk nggak membalasnya. Biarkanlah si Ino tau gimana rasanya di-pehape-in. Lagipula ini masih sepuluh soal lagi. Oke, semangat, diri gue sendiri!

.

Setelah PR gue kelar, gue memutuskan untuk bobo cantik sebentar. Karena udah mager tudemeks, gue memutuskan untuk goleran di pinggir kasur aja. Nah, sekarang gue siap ti-

BRAK!

"SAKU, NOVELNYA KETEMUU!"

-gue jatoh dari kasur.

.

 **A/N**

 **... *celingak celinguk* err... Halo #dibantaimassa**

 **Oke, plis jan bantai saya dulu. Kenapa saya ngilang selama seminggu? Jawabannya-**

 **ITU YA UKK ITU KAMVRET BENER, MANA SUSAH PULA, ARGH!**

 **Untung saya dapet libur seminggu, tapi minggu depannya UKK lagi ? ﾟﾘﾭ** **doain, kek #leh. Betewe :**

 **Avra Elliosa : Gak dimodusin? #lah heheh, makasih semangatnya, sumpah saya terharu, huaaa T.T #okeinilebay**

 **Udah, bacot saya, mah. Badewei enewei baswey(?)...**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

 **Chapter Four : Bantal, Telat, dan Novel**

 **.**

.

"..."

"..."

"... Gue harap lo punya alasan penting buat ngeganggu bokep gue."

Tenten melongo. Gue cepat-cepat meralat. "Bokep itu bobo cakep, heh! Cuci otak, sono!"

"Oh, oke, oke." Tenten meringis. "... Jadi ternyata novel gue ketuker sama cogan pas kita lari dari bances."

Gue cengo. Tenten kumat _fangirling_ sambil gigitin bantal. Dia bilang cowoknya ganteng beudh, lah. Apa, lah. Ini, lah-itu, lah. Lah, lah, pusing gue.

Yang jelas, sekarang gue merasa kasihan sama itu bantal. Ditambah lagi gue bisa melihat si bantal nangis imajiner. Liat, itu ujungnya udah kecetak jejak gigi Panda-Setan, ada iler Tenten pula. Iewh, gue bersumpah gue nggak akan pernah pake itu bantal lagi.

"Ten, plis jangan _fangirling_ disini. Kasian bantal gue, ntar lo gigitin mulu."

Tenten sabodo, gue muntab.

"TEN!"

Gue menggeplak muka Tenten pake sendal entah darimana, biarkan itu menjadi rahasia Tuhan.

"LO PUNYA KUPING, GAK, SEH?! GUE NGOMONG AMA ELO!"

"... Sak, plis, kalo ngomong nggak usah pake otot sama kuah."

... Ehm, pemirsah(?) yang terhormat, adegan ini di- _skip_ dulu, ya. Nggak baik ada adegan _gore_ disini, oke?

.

.

Setelah pembantaian Tenten dan makan malam yang tenang (harap perhatikan, tenang disini maksudnya adalah : penuh tereak "WOI ITU KAARAGE GUE!" atau "BALIKIN ITU MANGKOK GUE, KAMVRET!"), gue banting diri di kasur. Tenten udah baik-baik aja, nggak ada luka gores seinci-pun di mukanya, entah gimana caranya dia bisa seterong(?) kek gitu, gue nggak tau.

Mendadak, gue melihat sebuah novel teronggok begitu saja di nakas. Gue melirik judul itu novel. Oh, ' _The Girl on the Train_ '. Lah, ini, kan, novel horor. Bukannya si panda penakut, ya?

Sabodo, ah. Biarlah ntar dia jejeritan sendiri bacanya. Mending gue tidur.

.

.

"GUE TELAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Pagi-pagi, rumah Haruno udah ada tereakan berkoar-koar dari gue. Sebabnya pasti tau, duns. Liat aja tereak gue tadi.

Gue membanting pintu rumah kasar, untung udah sempat mandi dan seragamnya rapi. Untung juga buku-buku gue udah dirapiin tadi malam. Jadilah sekarang gue lari-lari macam dikejar singa ke halte dengan mulut gigitin roti.

' _Sabodo, ah, diliatin. Yang penting gue harus sampe sekolah, SECEPETNYA_.'

Delapan detik kemudian, gue sampai di halte. Yang berjarak duaratus meter dari rumah Haruno. Kasihin _standing applause_ buat kecepatan lari gue sekarang.

Gue duduk di halte dengan nafas berantakan. Bulir-bulir jeru-maaf, maksud gue bulir-bulir keringat membanjiri muka unyu gue. Untung ini muka nggak kelelep keringat(?).

Sang bus tercintah(?) datang sepuluh detik kemudian. Gue nangis haru (dalem ati), seketika merasa berhutang budi pada sang supir bus yang bagai malaikat. Dah, itu supir tau aja gue telat. Makasih, Pak Sup!(?) Gue nggak harus nunggu lama-lama sampe ini pinggang encok macam manula sakaratul maut.

Pas naek, gue sempat ngerasa ada hawa-hawa setan di ini bus. Firasat gue nggak enak, jangan-jangan ini bus bakal mogok, lagi. Err, tapi sabodo, lah. Gue nggak mau nama gue tercoreng (gak) indah di buku pelanggaran siswa.

Tapi, beneran kejadian.

Baru sekitar seratus meter berjalan, tiba-tiba bus mogok. Untung di pinggir jalan. Tapi, DAHELL, BAHKAN ITU CUMA SETENGAH JARAK DARI RUMAH KELUARGA HARUNO KE HALTE! MANA SEKOLAH MASIH EMPAT RATUS METER LAGI, DUH.

"Pak? Busnya mogok?" Tanya gue, merasa nggak danta, ngapa bus yang gue naiki selalu mogok. Supir bus mengangguk.

"Duh, maaf, ya, dek. Cari bus lain yang searah aja kalo udah buru-buru."

Sumpah, ya. Gue pengen banget nonjok muka supir bus kamvret itu.

Akhirnya, tanpa pikir panjang, gue lari keluar. Nge- _sprint_ dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menuju sekolah. Sabodo dengan apapun. Pokoknya sekarang KESEKOLAH DULU.

Sambil lari, gue mantengin jam. Kalo tadi halte duaratus meter delapan detik, berarti sekolah empat ratus meter enambelas detik, dong? Yekan?

Tepat di detik kelimabelas, gue sampai didepan gerbang. Gerbang nyaris tertutup, membuat gue harus OOC dikit dengan ngeloncat indah dilatari bekgron(?) gunung Merapi dan backsound Hero's Come Back(?).

Tep.

AKHIRNYA GUE SAMPE, YALORD. GUE BOLEH SUJUD SYUKUR GAK SIH? HUHUHU, AKHIRNYEEE!

Tapi, bentar dulu.

Ada yang aneh dengan sekolah sekarang. Suasananya hening, sumpah. Tadi pagi juga orang rumah nggak ada yang buru-buru kayak gue. Terus, kok, satpam sekolah nggak _standby_ , ya?

Ngerasa nggak danta, gue merogoh kantong tas, meraih hape, mengecek hari...

' _Monday, 1 May 20xx_ '

"... BANGKE! MAYDAY!" Gue segera menendang sebiji dahan pohon yang teronggok disitu. Tadinya mau banting hape, tapi ia inget, ini, kan, bukan kamar, nggak ada kasur. Sayang, ah. AyPon gitu. Mana baru, pula.

Akhirnya, gue melangkah dengan aura madesu ke rumah Haruno. Sampe rumah, bukan ditanyain kenapa tadi pagi ngibrit kesekolah, eh, malah yang ada tawa jahanam menggelegar dari si Panda-Setan, dan muka-muka nahan ketawa dari bonyok. Kan tai.

Gue, yang udah badmood, sesegera mungkin melangkah keatas, tak lupa menggampar muka Panda jahanam itu pake tas yang beratnya naujubileh. Sabodo dengan omelan bulsyid(?) si Panda, yang penting emosi gue ter'salurkan' dikit.

.

"... Tau gini, ngapain gue ngerjain matik kemaren." Gue ngomel sendiri di kasur sambil nonjok-nonjok guling. Untung guling beneran, bukan si lontong bungkus(?). Kalo iya, mungkin si lontong bungkus a.k.a. pocong udah nangesh-nangesh minta dikembalikan ke alamnya.

-oke, OOT.

Tapi, entah kenapa, gue segera teringat dengan buruh-buruh yang pada demo hari ini. Wadoo, jalanan bakal macet, tuh. Gue nggak bisa kemana-mana, dah.

Mendadak gue nyadar, ada yang aneh dengan ini kasur. Ngapa kasurnya jadi keras, yak? Gue buru-buru bangkit, lalu-

-nampaklah novel Inggris si Panda disitu, dengan keadaan lecek macem bungkusan pecel.

Mampus gue.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Yap! Chap empat, weh!**

 **Err... Maaf ngapdetnya lama, yak -_- lagi sibuk ini. ^^V**

 **Oh, ya, yang ngapalin KonoHana cek profil! Ada project FF saya dengan pair KonoHana #promosi #ditabokmassa**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **p.s. : Plis, review. Saya butuh KriSar dari klean semua T.T**


	6. Special Chapter 1

.

.

 **Special Chapter One : Kurma...?**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi, ini ceritanya setelah pembantaian Panda-Setan yang didalangi oleh sebuah makhluk empink-empink.

Kedua makhluk itu kini tengah sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing. Sang panda sibuk selancar di dumay sambil gigitin tebu(?), sedangkan si empink duduk diatas meja, makan kripik dengan gaya kreatif-kreak* dan sensitif.

Suasana nggak tenang-tenang amat, dengan suara-suara ngaco dari gawai si Panda, kunyahkunyahkunyah tebu, dan krauskraus makan kripik. Semua tetap gitu, sampe-

"IYYYAAAUUUUUW! SAKU, TOLONG GUE!"

-si Panda mendadak jejingkrakan diatas kasur sambil nendang-nendang bantal.

"E-eh, napa?!" Sakura otomatis ikutan panik. Kripik teronggok cantik di lantai, kuda-kuda karate dipasang. Ea.

"... A-ADA KURMA, KURMAAAA!"

Heh?

Spontan Sakura mengernyit. Lah, kirain tadi ada kelabang, lipan, atau makhluk semacamnya. Tapi, kurma? Emangnya kurma itu beracun, yak, sampe Tenten histeris gitu?

"SAKU TOLONG GUEEE-WUAAARG!"

Teriakan ngenes si Panda masih melengking dengan indahnya. Sekarang dia udah kibas-kibas kasur pake bantal, entah buat apa.

"Kenapa lo histeris cuma gegara-"

"SAKUUU! KECOANYA DATENG KE GUEEE!"

-oalah.

Kecoa.

Terus ngapa si Panda tadi ngomongnya kurma? Ah, sudahlah, efek puasa kali, yak(?).

"Lah, elo. Kirain apa. Udah, pukul aja pake sapu." Sakura kembali duduk diatas meja dengan swag-nya. Tak lupa, masih pasang posisi kreatif tadi.

"GU-GUE FOBIA KEC-WAAAAA, FLYING MODEEEE!"

Tenten kembali histeris, kali ini sambil ngumpet di balik meja rias sambil bawa-bawa bantal didepan badan dan guling yang diacung-acung.

-sebentar, jangan salahkan Sakura kalo dia berimajinasi ngeliat Tenten di medan perang sambil bawa-bawa perisai dan tombak.

"Dia cuma terbang, Ten. Lo histeris macem mau diperkaos(?), dah. Ntar tetangga mikirnya ada pembantaian, kali, disini." Sakura pasang muka datar.

"... Saku, boleh gue kasihtau sesuatu?" Tenten menatapnya dengan tatapan membidik, tak lupa aura-aura suram yang menguar.

"Paan?"

"Kecoanya terbang persis di rambut lo."

"EH-ASTOGE!"

-Sakura nyungsep ke kolong meja.

.

.

 ***kreak : bahasa daerah Medan, artinya shongong(?) Atau sok jago.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Ha-ha. Garing.**

 **Ada beberapa hal yang mau saya sampaikan.**

 **Satu, saya akan menghilang dari peradaban(?) untuk sementara selama dua minggu atau lebih. UKK baru dimulai. Dah, sekolah saya kayaknya emang kudet -_-**

 **Dua, buat yang menjalankan, SELAMAT BERPUASAAAA! HAH, TAHAN LAPER, TAHAN HAUS, TAHAN NAPSU, YE! Wkwk, mari berjuang sama-sama sampe Maghrib tiba ^^**

 **Tiga, belum Lebaran, tapi saya minta maaf atas segala kesalahan sayaaaaa m(-_-)m #sungkemsatusatu**

 **Empat, BTC VII hampir dimulai lowh~ #mendadaklebay siapkan karya dan vote, ya! Saya bukan panitia, jan salah sangka #gaadayangsangka**

 **Lima, thanks lagi buat Avra Elliora buat PM. Mari berjuang sama-sama T.T #nangiskejer**

 **.**

 **Enam, mind to review?**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

 **Chapter Five : Ngamuk, Ejaan, dan Seseorang Dibalik Pintu**

.

.

"Sakura! Lo liat novel gue, gak?" Tenten mendadak menggebrak pintu kamar. Gue merinding seketika.

"... Kagak, kok. Kagak." Haduh, mampus. Gue masih terdiam di kasur dengan kaki sibuk di kolong, menutupi sekaligus menendang-nendang sang novel.

Tenten mendecak. Dia buru-buru menghamburkan isi kamar gue, lempar-lempar bantal, bongkar lemari-

Oke, cukup. Ini kamar beneran bakal jadi kapal pecah nantinya.

"WOI! SETOP-ANJRIT!"

-gue kepentok kaki kasur.

"Sak, bantuin gue sini, jangan nyante mulu!"

... Siapa yang nyante, kamvret.

Gue buru-buru jalan setengah lari kearah si Panda, mengabaikan ngilu di jempol yang OMAYGOT SAKIT BAT GILE. Lo-lo pada udah pernah ngerasain kepentok kaki kasur/meja/whatever, kan? Nah, itu yang dinamakan sakit tapi tydac berdarah. Semacam melihat husbu kalian koit atau bias kalian jadian sama orang lain.

( _Lah ini ketauan Author modelnya begini -_-_ )

"Dapet?"

"Belom! Bantuin!" Si Panda tereak gak nyante.

"Yaelah, novel gitu doang, juga. Emang penting banget, ya? Novelnya udah keburu gue tendang ke kolong kas-" -WADUH INI MULUT GAK ADA REMNYA, YA, KENAPA NYEROCOS KAYAK KNALPOT GINI YALORD, TULUNG.

"Kolong kasur?" Mendadak mata Tenten terkena efek _kirakira_ , kayak waktu dia ngeliat lobster di pasar basah lagi diskon. Eh, emangnya di pasar basah ada lobster?

Tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Sekarang Tenten udah mengobok-obok kolong kasur. Mampus gue, selain novel dia, kan, di kolong juga ada koleksi _doujin_ *piiip* gue -YA KAGAKLAH! GUE GAK SENISTA ITU!

-masalahnya di kolong ada album foto gue pas kecil, yang isinya sumpah malu-maluin sejagat raya, bikin gue pengen gantung diri di pohon toge.

"Eh, ini apaan buku biru? Album, ya? Lho, ini novel gue! Lah, kok, lecek?"

Tenten ngoceh. Gue ngibrit.

"Gak sengaja gue dudukin tadi, hehehe." -memang kayaknya gue cari mati, ya, sebelum kabur sempet-sempetnya ngomong gitu.

Gue banting pintu, hitung satu, dua, ti-

"SAAAA-KUUUUU-RAAAAA!"

-ga. Nah, bener, kan? Lo mau ikut kabur sama gue, gak? Ayok cepetan, sebelum lo luluh lantak dihajar Panda-Setan!

.

.

"Buatin gue minum, dong."

"... Apa?"

"Minum. Jus, deh. Markisa kalo bisa."

"Lah, si Jidat. Lo kira ini restoran-"

Gue ditimpuk bantal sama Ino. Yak, bener. Gue mengungsikan diri ke rumah Yamanaka sebelum Tenten ngamuk ke gue. Sebenernya udah ngamuk, cuma belum sempat kena gue, HAHAHA.

"Gue tamu, bego. Tamu adalah raja." Gue balas melempar bantal dengan noda pulau di salah satu sisinya. Err, gue jadi inget bantal malang yang digigit Tenten beberapa waktu yang lalu. Gak inget? Baca Chapter 5, sono!

Yang jadi pertanyaan gue sekarang adalah; kenapa bantal-bantal di dunia ini harus bernasib malang begitu? Sumpah, gue bersyukur nggak terlahir jadi bantal.

-tapi kalo kata Mami Mebuki, kalo gue jadi anak bandel, gue disumpahin reinkarnasi jadi bantal. Lah, itu, mah, sama _wae_!

"Tamu adalah raja. Iye, lo raja. Hari raja." Ino bales ngomong. Entah, kali aja dia mau nglawak atau nyindir gue, kagak tau, dah.

"Hari raya, kale. Makanya kalo guru menerangkan Bahasa didepan, lo jangan molor di pojokan!" Gue melet-melet -oh, aksi gue ini beneran mengingatkan kita semua sama seseorang yang SANGATSANGATSANGAT identik dengan uler.

"Hari raja itu ejaan tempoe doeloe di Indonesia! Huruf J dibacanya Y!" Ino muncrat. Gue melindungi diri dari air liur berkandungan sianida itu dengan sebuah bantal -yang ada bekas pulaunya tadi.

Oh, ya, sejak kapan Ino belajar Bahasa Indonesia?

"Jadi kalo nama lo, mah, Ino Jamanaka, gitu?"

"Yoi. Dan lo jadi Sakoera Haroeno."

Bah, kok, kesannya nama gue jadi gitu banget, yak? Dan sejak kapan pula ini malah bahas ejaan-ejaan zaman dahulu kek gini?

"... _Wahtever_ , No. Buatin gue minum, sekarang juga." Gue berani sumpah, Ino sedang melihat gue seakan-akan ada buntut kuda nemplok di muka gue.

"Gue. Bukan. Babu. Lo. Camkan itu."

"Tamu itu raja, No."

"Gak ada yang mau repot-repot nyuruh lo kesini, bego. Dan juga, raja itu, lan, sebutan buat pemimpin lelaki. Lo operasi kelamin, ya?!"

"Kagaklah, bego!" Kali ini gue menaboknya dengan buku setebal 4 centi dengan judul yang tercetak besar-besar; ' _ **KAMUS BAHASA INGGRIS FULL SUPER LENGKAP SEJAGAT RAYA KAGAK ADA YANG NANDINGIN**_ '.

Lha, gitu amat judulnya. Iye, iye, kamus lo paling lengkap. Iyain aja, biar kelar masalahnya. Mana judulnya full dibold sama capslock, pula. Biar ngejreng, kali, ya. Biasa, teknik pemasaran.

-oke, OOT.

"Lo tinggal buatin gue minum aja susah banget, ya, kayaknya."

"Lo sendiri sapa, ngatur-ngatur gue seenak jidat jenong lo itu."

"Oh, lo gitu sama temen lo sendiri, ya."

"Maaf, gue gak pernah merasa punya temen yang modelnya kek begini."

"... Bulan ini UKK, silahkan usaha sendiri, gue gak mau ngasih con-"

"OKE, SAKURA! MAU MINUM APA, YA?!"

Gue ngakak setengah mampus sambil guling-guling nabrak tembok. Dalem ati, lah, pastinya! Mau dibawa kemana lagi muka unyu-unyu cetar ketjeh ulala ini kalo gue beneran ngelakuin hal dengan ke- _absurd_ -an tingkat dewa begitu?

Apa? Di kepala? Lha emang iya, baru nyadar lo? Kudet amat, sih!

-WADOH JANGAN TABOK GUE, SAKIT, WOI!

"Ada _parfait_? Err... Jus aja, deh, kalo nggak. Atau-" Belum selesai gue ngomong, atau lebih tepatnya menyebutkan seluruh nama minuman di dunia ini, Ino ngibrit duluan. Gue cengo. Belum-belum, dia udah dateng lagi bawa-bawa air putih dua gelas.

"Maaf, **_ndoro putri_**. Yang ada cuma aer putih. Gaji belum diterima. Biasa, Mayday. Ha-ha. Oke, garing." Lah itu Ino apaan, coba. Nglawak sendiri ketawa sendiri. Heran gue, kenapa makhluk Tuhan terketjeh sejagat raya kayak gue bisa temenan sama makhluk kuning mengambang gak jelas ini, sih?

"Tau garing ngapa dibilang, coba." Gue minum dengan kecepatan Fourth Hokage. Entah seberapa cepat gue kagak tau. Buat dramatisasi aja ini, mah. Betewe lebih cepet Valentino Rossi atau Fourth Hokage, ya? Ingetin gue buat ngajakin dua orang itu tanding, dong.

Ino mendengus. Gue berani sumpah itu beneran kayak banteng madepin matador. Om Inoichi sama Enyaknya Ino pergi entah kemana, kondangan kali, ye. Dan saat keheningan itulah tiba-tiba bel pintu depan berbunyi berdentang-dentang.

"Buka, sono!" Gue menyodok punggung Ino

"Lo bilang tamu adalah raja! Raja itu harus didahulukan!" Ino malah balik nyolot.

"Emang lo berani nyuruh-nyuruh raja lo-"

"EMANGNYA LO RAJA BENERAN APA-"

Ino muntab. Gue sedia kuda-kuda karate. Jaga-jaga kalo Ino ngamuk. Secara, mah, dia kalo ngamuk ngalah-ngalahin enyak Naruto, yang katanya Habanero-Habanero-apalah itu.

"Oke, No. Gue buka."

Gue turun tangga, Ino ngekor kayak anak ayam baru netas. Lah, giliran disuruh bukain aja dia kagak mau. Dasar kamvret.

Tingtong.

"Iye, iye, bentar! Kagak sabaran banget, sih, jadi orang!" Gue gondok sendiri entah kenapa. Ditambah lagi, pintu seperti menguarkan hawa-hawa setan yang membuat perasaan gue jadi gak enak.

Gue meraih gagang pintu, membukanya sedikit, lalu-

BRAK!

-itu pintu gue banting lagi sampe nutup. Kayaknya gue denger suara engsel bunyi ' _ngik-ngik_ ' gitu, deh. Kayaknya gue bantingnya terlalu keras, ya? Sabodo, ah, rusak tinggal ganti.

Lo pada bertanya-tanya, kan, apa yang membuat gue banting pintu?

"Lo kenapa?" Ino menatap gue yang menggelepar sendiri dibalik pintu kayak gurame dehidrasi(?). Muka gue udah pucet, dan gue berani sumpah, pasti muka gue yang ketjeh abis ini sekarang lagi dalam ekspresi jelek mampus.

"... Di-diluar ad-ada..." Lah ini kagak tau kenapa dan entah sejak kapan, gue malah ketularan gagap Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ada apa? Rentenir bangkotan? Penagih utang? Orang PLN yang mau mutusin listrik?" Ino mulai ngaco. Entah kenapa kayaknya dia berharap banget yang datang itu orang yang bersangkutan dengan tagih-menagih. Lha, gimana sih, lo, No.

-betewe, saat Ino nyebut 'rentenir bangkotan' gue malah inget sama om-om uzur mampus yang jadi Bendahara(m) di kelurahan gue. Itu, loh, bendahara yang kemana-mana pake hijab sama cadar. Takut gosong, kali, ye.

"Bukan itu, No. Lebih parah, SUMVEH LEBIH PARAH!" Gue cengap-cengap sendiri, Ino mengerutkan alis.

Gue menguatkan jiwa raga untuk melafalkan nama keramat yang bersarang dibalik pintu sana. Dia adalah...

.

.

"Di-diluar ada SI PANDA-SYETAN!"

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Bangkit dari hiatus HAHAHA /plok.**

 **Ini adalah sinyal-sinyal kebangkitan(?) saya (dari alam kubur/gak) lowh ;)**

 **Slice of life di chap ini rada kurang ya? Hehe, maaf sumpah. Saya baru bisa ngepos sekarang, baru ada kuota T.T /ketawayok.**

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Moga Untung Luganda : Subhanallah walhamdulillah walailahaillallah wallahuakbar allahumma lakasum-WOI BELUM BUKA!**

 **Sumpah saya terhura warbyasah dengan reviewmu nakk T.T /soktua /dor.**

 **Slice of lifenya dapet yekan? Yak? Makasih, loh, SUMPAH!**

 **Iya, rasanya pengen nabok muka mereka satu satu yaw /ngakak. Makasih /udahwoi.**

.

 **Buat pembaca sekalian, ada hadiah kecil sekaligus permintaan maap. Yaitu :**

 **KALIAN BOLEH RIKUES FF LOH ;) PM AJA LANGSUNG GAUSAH MALUUUU /nak.**

 **Dari review boleh, tapi kayaknua bakal ribet hehe.**

 **Enewei...**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

 **Chapter Six : Darurat, Album, dan Balas Dendam**

.

.

"BUKA, KAMPRET!"

Teriakan berkoar-koar dari si Panda masih menggelegar cetar membahana di luar. Gue nemplok di sudut dengan bulu kuduk yang gue rasakan udah menari _waltz_ (?) saking gemeternya.

Ino teguk ludah, kayaknya dia juga ngerasa gimana banget gitu. Ino ada di pilihan syulit. Antara menjaga lahir-batin gue dengan membiarkan pintu tetap digedor brutal gitu, atau memilih membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Panda ngamuk masuk rumah.

Gue kasian ama dia, sumpah.

Tapi, seandainya gue tukeran posisi sama dia, lebih baik gue bukain pintu aja. _Wong_ sapa suruh situ datang kemari? Perbuatannya juga perbuatan situ, kok. Ngapa gue yang kena?

 _ **Gue emang sohib jahanam, gue tau kok.**_

Tapi, tak disangka, Ino lebih mengedepankan _image-_ nya (yang dari awal emang udah kagak bagus) dengan membuka pintu. Saat itu pula, lah, seonggok manusia jelmaan panda melesat masuk dengan kecepatan diatas Fourth Hokage.

"SAKURA! MANA LO?!"

Siapapun, tolong panggilin nomor darurat. Berapa? 123? Pinter.

-bukan bego, itu nomor PLN. Nomor darurat itu _nine-one-one_.

"Oh, lo disitu." Mampus, Tenten ngeliat gue.

... Mantemans, tolong doain gue selamat sampe surga, ya. Gue menunggu kalian diatas sana.

.

Halo! Gue gak jadi mati. HAHAHA. Gitu-gitu juga si Panda gak mungkin ngehajar gue sampe modar. Alasannya, mah, cuma males dieksekusi polisi. Wadho.

Ditengah pertarungan hidup-mati tersebut (oke, gue tau ini sedikit lebay), Ino datang sebagai pahlawan kesorean dengan membela gue. Tapi, lo tau apa alasannya ngebela gue?

"Males ditanyain polisi sebagai saksi kalo lo modar, entar."

... Semvrul.

Sekarang, kami bertiga (plus novel lecek dan album yang entah gimana caranya bisa kebawa sama si Panda) sedang duduk melingkar di ruang tamu, masing-masing menunduk, tenggelam dalam imajinasi masing-masing.

 _Awas kesambet._

"Ganti novel gue, Sak."

"Lah, cuma lecek gitu doang, kok. Lo, kan, masih bisa bacanya. Emang itu novel mau lo apain lagi? Lo jadiin bungkusan terasi?"

"Lo yang gak pernah menyentuh -bahkan melirik buku gak bakal tau gimana risihnya baca buku yang lecek sana-sini."

Eh, itu sindiran tidak langsung -ralat, langsung ke gue, ya?

HELAU! Buka mata lo, Ten! Gue udah pinter-cespleng-cerdas-jenius gini, kale! Dan bukan berarti gue gak pernah baca buku, kampret! Cuma, gue selalu menjaga buku gue dengan baik, jadi gak ada yang lecek-lecek gitu.

Ya, meskipun emang buku dia lecek gegara gue, sih.

"Pokoknya lo harus ganti, Sak." Lah, ngeyel amat, sih, jadi orang.

"Iya, iya, berapaan?"

"Gue gak butuh duit, Sak."

"Loh, terus?"

"Selesaikan tugas summary gue setengahnya, yo."

-gue ngelempar Tenten pake KBBJ (-alias Kamus Besar Bahasa Jepang) yang kebetulan teronggok disebelah gue.

"Plis, perang dunia jan di rumah gue." Ino, yang dari tadi terkacangi, akhirnya mengungsikan barang-barang berharganya setelah melihat sinyal-sinyal pengen-melempar-orang dari gue.

"Bodo amat." Gue buang muka. Itu muka gue lepas terus gue lempar ke tong sampah terdekat, lalu gue injek-injek.

-ya kagaklah, bego.

"Ini album lo, Sak?" Tenten mendadak mengajukan pertanyaan yang gak sesuai sitkon. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah album biru.

-bagi gue, itu sama dengan Death Note yang ditulisin nama gue.

"EH JANGAN DIAMBIL-"

"BUKA, KAK TEN! BUKA!"

Ini apaan pula, Ino malah sekongkol sama Tenten buat balas dendam ke gue. Tangan Ino menghalangi tubuh gue yang udah ngeloncat-loncat gak keruan.

"Kubuka album biru~" Ditengah suasana menegangkan (bagi gue) dengan _backsound_ film The Jaws yang entah darimana datangnya, Tenten malah sempet-sempetnya nyanyi. Walah.

Mana suaranya fals, pulak.

"Sakura pas lima taun, mah, rambutnya masih pendek, masih gemuk-pfft-"

LAH ITU ALBUMNYA UDAH DIBUKA?!

"Ini foto pas lo masuk TK pertama kali, ya? Muka lo lucu banget, Sak, sumpah. Ini foto gue simpen, ya?"

... Eh, gue jadi inget pas gue masuk TK pertama kali. Saat itu gue nangis, dan begonya, malah gue bilang guru TK gue bakalan culik gue dan menjampi-jampi gue, kayak di pilem-pilem. Emang anak kecil itu imajinasinya mengerikan, ya.

Tapi, apa tadi? Tenten mau simpen foto gue... Pas kecil?

...

"LAH! BALIKIN, TEN! BALEKHEEEEEN-OHOK!" Gue berusaha menerobos tangan Ino. Ini makhluk sebiji makan apaan, sih, kok tenaganya kayak babon begini. Jangan-jangan dia makan babon beneran, lagi. Waduh.

"KAK TEN! SELAMATKAN DULU ITU SEMUA, GUE UDAH KAGAK TAHAAAN!" Ino mulai memprovokasi, dan Tenten dengan kampretnya malah ngangguk dan lari keluar sambil bawa-bawa album gue.

Begitu si Panda ngibrit keluar, barulah si Ino melepaskan gue. Awalnya, sih, gue maunya langsung ngejer si Panda, sekalian nyamperin tukang cangcimen yang nongol di ujung jalan sono. Kalo menurut survey penduduk setempat, kuacinya enak. Lumayan, ganjel perut.

Eh, salpok. Lanjut, lanjut!

Gue udah semangat berapi-api buat ngejer Tenten (untunglah apinya gak merambat kemana-mana. Repot, ntar, manggilin pemadam kebakaran), tapi tiba-tiba gue melihat sesuatu teronggok disebelah KBBJ yang sempat gue lempar tadi.

' _A Girl on The Train.'_

Wow, novel si Panda-Setan ketinggalan.

Gue menyeringai selebar jidat.

.

"Sak, lo... Sehat?"

"Sehat, kok, sehat. Tenang _wae_."

"Terus, lo, kok, gak ngamuk ke gue?"

Gue menatap Tenten bagaikan menatap jangkrik nari salsa(?). Ini kayaknya Tenten udah kena virus masokuaciteletubischisme. Itu virus yang bikin orang jadi maso, loh. Terbukti, tadi dia ngeluarin sinyal-sinyal minta diamuk.

... Iya, itu nama virusnya ngarang sendiri, kenapa emangnya? Terus kenapa kalo ada nama teletubis disitu, hah?

( _Hayo ngaku_ , _sapa yang langsung cek ulang nama virusnya cuma demi memastikan beneran ada teletubis ato kagak? XD)_

Lanjut.

"Lo minta diamuk, Ten?"

"Ya, kagak. Gue merasa lo demam, deh. Biasanya gue nyolong pulpen lo juga lo langsung ngusir gue dari rumah." Tenten angkat bahu.

" _Mood_ gue lagi bagus, kok. Kebetulan, hehehe."

"Sak, plis, kalo ngekeh jangan kayak psikopat gitu."

Wat. Apaan itu maksudnya. Gue dibilang psikopat?

"Yaudah, gue ke kamar, ye." Tenten bangkit, lalu pergi ke kamar sambil menenteng album-death-note itu.

Gue ngangguk, diem-diem nyengir (kali ini gue akui) psikopat. Tapi tenang, gue bukan akan ngebunuh siapapun, kok.

Perlahan gue mengeluarkan sebiji novel (lecek) dari bawah meja. Dalam hati menjatuhkan ultimatum seenak kuaci yang dijajakan tukang cangcimen, bahwa itu novel gue sita sampe foto-foto gue dibalikin.

Hmm... _Revenge is as sweet as hell._

.

 **Tsudzuku.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **WOW HAHAHA SAYA KEMBALI! Yang mau request fic masih diterima, ya. PM aja. Tapi jujur, saya heran. Kenapa saat ada tulisan 'hadiah' di summary, readers langsung banyak, ya? -_- Okelah, special thx to :**

 **...**

 **Moga Untung Luganda:**

 **Kaget, sumpah. Buka hape ada 4 email, dan ternyata anda ngereview, fav dan foll cerita, daan NGEFAVE SAYA ASTAGAH! MAKASIH LOH MAKASIH! #sungkem**

 **Sukses SBMPTN ya! Wow, tentu saja doi bakal sengsara, sellain Sakura kan ada Panda-Setan, mwehehe /dor. Makasih pujiannya. Gak susah, kok, saya enjoy aja, hehehe /nak. Bakal berlanjut terus, kok! Semangat jugak!**

 **Gladius nubelis:**

 **Anda ngereview pas saya lagi ngepos fanfic yang satu lagi. Begitu email datang dari ffn yang isinya chap baru, saya abikan aja. Tapi pas lihat notif, LOH KOK TIGA?! Dan ternyata anda ngereview dan ngefoll. Makasih T.T**

 **Emang kamvret, baru nyadar? :v Ini udah ngapdet, jadi temen ngabuburit, ya /masihlamawoi.**

 **...**

 **Ada yang mau kenalan sama saya? Chap selanjutnya saya kasih medsos saya, deh. Itupun kalo mau, ya =3=.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

 **Chapter Seven : Ancaman, Nyungsep, dan Kerapian**

 **.**

.

Ngakak.

Gue ngakak dalem hati, ngeliat Tenten kelimpungan sana-sini nyariin novel. Tapi sebenernya keki juga, kamar gue yang tadi udah berantakan sebelum gue capcus ke rumah Yamanaka, jadi makin hancur gegara diberantakin si Panda lagi.

"Apaan, sih, itu novel. Mentang-mentang novel misteri, jadi keberadaannya juga misteri, gitu?" Tenten misuh-misuh. Gue duduk anteng di kasur sambil ngeliatin Tenten mondar-mandir ala setrikaan.

"Heh, bantuin!"

Gue kena serangan jantung mendadak selama dua detik. Kaget, karena tiba-tiba si Panda tereak.

"Males."

"Plis, Sakura. Bantuin gue. Itu tugas akhir, bisa mampus gue kalo nggak nyelesaikan itu tugas."

"Yang punya masalah, kan, situ. Ngapa gue ikut diseret?"

"Yakin, gak mau bantuin gue?"

"Yoi."

"... Meskipun gue jajanin lo di Streetfood Fair?"

"WOKEH, SINI GUE BANTUIN."

Tenten menatap gue setengah illfeel setengah sangsi. "Lo emang sepupu paling kampret yang pernah gue temui, Sak."

Gue menyeringai diam-diam, lalu menggrepe-grepe bagian atas lemari hanya demi mengambil novel yang gue umpetin disitu. Nah, ini. Tenten langsung membelalak ngeri, ala-ala kodok yang biasa loncat-loncat di pinggir kali.

"LAH! LO YANG UMPETIN?!"

"Yoi. Siniin dulu foto gue, baru gue balikin novelnya."

Tenten meringis kecut. Wow, gue suka ini. Pasti mau nggak mau dia bakal balikin foto gue. Lo pada pernah, kan, diginiin? Dicolong barangnya, lalu dibalikin, tapi pake syarat. HAHAHA. Kasian banget, sih, lo!

-oke, gue bercanda. Turunin itu bangku.

"Nih."

Gue melongo macem orang bego. Serius? Segampang itu ngebujuk si Panda? Seriusan ini sekarang dia udah nyodorin foto gue?

"Oke, nih. Jangan lupa jajanin gue, yak." Untung jangan dibuang, mamen. Kita harus bisa memanfaatkan segala kesempatan. Kalo kata iklan Smartfren, mah, _key of success_ adalah kunci kesuksesan.

-oke, gak nyambung.

Tenten menghela nafas pasrah. Ia mengangguk, lalu mengambil hapenya.

"Oke, oke. Kebetulan, foto lo udah gue fotoin pake kamera hape gue. Sekarang gue bakal _blackmail_ seluruh temen pake foto lo, oke?"

LAH?!

LAH JADI INI CERITANYA ADA UDANG DIBALIK GAJAH, GITU?! Pura-pura baik, tapi sebenernya ada rencana boosooq?

-plis, berikan gue golok SEKARANG JUGA.

Setelah acara pembantaian Tenten, gue langsung mendepaknya ke kamar.

-EH WOI! JAUHIN ITU PIKIRAN KOTOR LO!

Gue nyuruh dia ngeberesin seluruh kekacauan yang udah dia lakukan ke kamar gue. Barulah saat gue mau keluar, gue teringat sesuatu.

... Gue belum makan. Sejak pagi tadi, gue hanya sempat makan sepotong roti -itupun cuma setengah.

Gue memutuskan untuk turun kebawah, mengambil piring, lalu melongok ke seluruh lemari, mencari lauk. Bahkan, entah linglung entah apa, lemari dibawah kompor yang isinya gas dan kardus-kardus lama, ikutan gue buka.

Setelah menemukan lauk (dengan menggrepe-grepe bagian dalam lemari makanan), gue pun duduk di meja.

 _Makan bang._

Saat gue mau menuntaskan misi mulia memberi makan cacing-cacing kelaperan di tubuh gue, gue baru keinget kalo gue belum ngambil sendok. Dengan malesnya, gue jalan lagi ke lemari, lalu balik ke meja, lalu ma-

"WADOW!"

-siku gue kepentok meja. Dan, taulah, gue langsung kesetrum. Gue yakin, hampir seratus persen dari lo-lo pada pernah ngalamin ini.

Ditengah-tengah acara makan gue (eh, lo puasa? Sori, sori! Ijin, yak!), datanglah si Panda-Setan dari lantai atas. Sebenernya nggak aneh, yang aneh adalah cara dia datang.

-dia nggelundung dari atas.

"Woi! Lo ngapain, sih?" Gue langsung menyentaknya, lalu buru-buru lari kearah si Panda yang masih nyungsep dengan gaya yang gak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali.

Eh? Bukan, bukan. Gue bukan berubah jadi sepupu malaikat yang mau nolongin si Panda. Gue masih jadi sepupu durhaka, kok.

"Astagah! Lo hebat banget, nyungsep dari atas tanpa retak sedikitpun!"

"... Iya, iya, makasih pujiannya. Daripada itu, bisa nggak lo bantuin gue berdiri?"

"Gue?"

"NGGAK! EYANG HASHIRAMA! YA ELO, LAH!"

"... Jadi duta shampo lain?"

-seketika gue dilempar lemari.

(Sampai sini gue bertanya-tanya, gimana caranya dia ngelempar lemari padahal posisinya masih nyungsep ngenes dibawah tangga begitu)

.

Akhirnya kami berdua makan dengan muka bonyok sana-sini. Mami dan Papi ada di kondangan. Gue tau, dong, gue kan punya _sixth sense_.

Canda, canda. Ada memo yang ditempelin di kulkas tadi. Kok nyolot, sih? Iri, ye, lo gak punya _sixth sense_? Jiah, gue tampol lo! (-sesekali marilah kita flesbek ke anak-anak bisquadh lagi.)

"Kenapa lo bisa nyungsep?" Merasa amat garing, gue pun membuka pembicaraan. Si Panda keselek mendadak.

"... Kepleset keset. Taulah lantai atas, licinnya kek pala Saitama."

"Pffft-"

"Eh, udah! Nggak usah ketawa lo!" -gue digetok sendok. Sakit, ajigile.

Setelah acara makan (yang seperti biasa, diwarnai jeritan-jeritan; "WOI BALIKKIN MANGKOK GUE!" atau "ITU LAUK GUE, SYIDH!"), gue memutuskan untuk balik ke kamar.

Hayati terlalu lelah dengan segala kejadian di Mayday absurd ini, maaak.

-tapi gue, kan, Sakura. Bukan Hayati. Ah, sudahlah.

Begitu ngebuka kamar, mendadak sejumlah paragraf memenuhi otak gue; tentang analisis tipe-tipe orang di dunia.

Nah. Orang kalo disuruh ngerapihin kamar ada dua macem.

Yang pertama, bongkar seluruhnya, lalu rapiin semuanya dengan kinclong, bersih bening seperti tanpa kaca! -eh salah. Pokoknya tipe ini, bahkan cat dinding sampe dirombak ulang segala. Niat amat, mah, bersihinnya.

Yang kedua, yang paling kamvret selangit sebumi se-Jupiter, se-Mars, se-au, ah pokoknya kamvret. Tipe ini cuma menyusun ulang semua bantal (dan, seprainya gak dirapiin), lalu barang-barang disusunin ngasal, lalu sampah-sampah disapu.

Iya, disapu. Tapi dibiarin teronggok di pojok kamar.

Kampretnya lagi, Panda-Setan termasuk tipe kedua. Jadilah kamar gue hancur gak karuan dengan bantal-bantal numpuk di kasur dan barang di tempat yang tidak semestinya. Nah, loh, contohnya itu ngapa sendal swallau ada di meja rias, coba? EMANGNYA GUE BISA MAKE-UP PAKE SENDAL, APA?!

"... Taek. Bahkan itu keset masih ada di tangga."

Gue langsung turun dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat Koro-sensei, Valentino Rossi, bahkan Fourth Hokage sekalipun, merasa malu. Gue udah bawa-bawa celurit, gaya-gaya orang pen demo sambil nge- _cosplay_ Grim Reaper.

Alasannya? Sederhana. Gue udah menemukan DUA alasan untuk segera memenggal pala mirip Panda yang nggak ada bagus-bagusnya itu. Yang pertama, karena ancaman _blackmail_ sebagaimana disinggung diatas. Yang kedua, karena kamar gue... Ah, sudahlah.

-yang jelas, gue beneran pen _revenge_ sekarang. Kira-kira berapa kali, ya, si Panda itu hampir gue bikin isded? Coba itungin, dong. Yang bener gue kasih piring cantik, deh.

Iya, piring cantik. Tapi beli pake duit sendiri, ya. Yha, itung-itung biar lo tau harga pasar. Lagipula sekalian, kan, bisa buat parsel untuk nenek tercinteh?

Lagipula, gue masih terlalu sibuk memikirkan rencana paling sadis untuk memenggal kepala makhluk yang mengalami mutasi gen dengan Panda itu.

.

.

 **Tsudzuku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Ini dibuat ngebet sengebet ngebetnya -_- berhubung mepet buka puasa -_-**

 **Garing yha? Yha? Maap. Maap, serius. Special thx to :**

 **Moga Untung Luganda :**

 **Udah saya bales PM nya yakkk :) Makasih buanyak /sungkem /ditendang.**

 **...**

 **Spoiler dikit, nanti saya bakal kasih Special Chap saat Lebaran. Lalu setelah Lebaran akan ada Arc(?) Streedfood Fair, YEEEY! /nak.**

 **Ada yang mau kenalan? Sesuai janji di chao sebelumnya, add aja LINE saya; als(titik)zhr**

 **Tenang, saya gak jahat kok :) gak makan orang :) Add aja, friendlist saya sepi T.T /jomblodetected. Okelah.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


	10. Special Chapter 2

.

.

 **Special Chapter Two : Hari Suci (yang Udah Lewat)**

 **.**

 **.**

HALOHALOHALO, TEMS!

Udah tau, kan, gue sapa? Hah? Gatau? Jadi selama sembilan _chapter_ elo kemana aja, nak?! Gue ini loh, kembaran Taylor Swift yang beda enyak beda babeh! Bedanya lagi, dia dipanggil Taylor Swift dan gue dipanggil Telor Sip.

Asyem.

Oke, oke. Kalo mau kenalan, sono balik ke _chapter_ satu. Dibahas lengkap, sampe sepeda pun ada disitu.

Males? Oke, gue Haruno Sakura. Iya, udah gitu aja. Protes? SAPA YANG SURUH ELO MALES BANGET BALIK KE CHAP SATU HAAAAA?!

Nah, gue sedang berdiri disini-yaiyalah berdiri, masa nungging. Betewe gue capek, nih. Duduk boleh gak? -eh woi jangan salfok. Pokoknya gue ada disini karena suatu hal. Ya, lo pasti pada tau, kan? Pasti, dong. Apa? Gak tau? Sini gue lempar dulu lo pake _high heels._ Kan, lumayan. Gue bisa minta sepatu baru sebab _heels_ -nya udah di lo. HAHAHA. Lagipula, ya, gue paling males kalo disuruh pake sepatu begituan, tau nggak?

Yak, bener. Hari ini adalah hari suci. Suci beneran, loh, ya. Bukan Suci anaknya Pakaji, apalagi Suci di lagunya Awkarin-klean semwah suci aquh penuh dosyah! Eh, tapi gue gak penuh dosa, kok. Palingan banyak maksiat doang.

"LAH ITU SAMA AJA, BEGO!" -mendadak gue digeplak Tenten pake ketupat. Oh, mayan. Ganjelan perut.

Nah, pokoknya lo pada tau, kan? Hari ini itu... Hari...

.

Hari Kebalikan!

.

-eh, bukan, bego.

Iyak, bener. Hari ini adalah...

.

HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI! HOREEE!

.

-EH, MASIH SALAH, BEGO! UDAH LEWAT!

Ehm, yah, jadi ceritanya ini Idul Fitri hari keenam, yha-OI JANGAN LEMPAR BANGKU DULU! Salahin aja itu Author gak bertanggung jawab mem-PHP klean semua!

Tapi masih kerasa juga suasana Lebaran, kan? Iya, kan? BILANG IYA.

THR mana sini-sini, THR. Capek, tau, gue koar-koar menceritakan kehidupan gue tapi lo gak kasih gue THR. Gak usah banyak-banyak, palingan seharga satu unit mobil Ferrari.

-canda.

Yang utama dari semuanya, GUE. MINTA. MAAF. LAHIR. BATIN. Gue selama ini kampret, ya? Gue selama ini bikin pusing? Gue menuh-menuhin arsip penpik doang? Yaudah, sih, maap.

Harus maafin loh ya, HARUS. Kalo nggak, sini, kepala si Panda-Setan telah siap sedia menyundul lo.

"Bego, gue masih sayang nyawa." -itu si Panda lagi. Bah, itu anak nyariin opor mulu (atau rendang? Atau gulai? Gue gak tau, seriusan). Dapet lengkuas baru tau lo.

Yang kedua, GUE. BERTERIMA. KASIH. Terutama pada kamu, iya kamu! Yang lagi mojok megang hape ataupun bermuka datar menatap layar komputer. Makasih udah baca kisah hidup akuuu!

-etdah, bahasanya aku-kamu. Ganti, ganti!

Oke, lanjut terimakasih pada nama-nama yang sudah mereview, fav, ataupun foll; **RinRasvt** , **Rizki anugrah, Avra Elliosa** (#MariaTerooong :v), **Moga Untung Luganda** (yang ini sumpah, makasih banget!), dan **Gladius nubelis.**

Buat Moga Untung Luganda, MAKASIH INI PENPIK GAJE GUE DIPROMOSIIN DI PROFILNYAAAAAH! GUE SUMPAHIN LO LULUS SBMPTN!

-pengen di _mention_ juga? Review, fav, sama foll, _atuh_!

Nah, setelah itu, gue pen nanya.

Satu, kenapa kalian semwah nggak ada yang _request_ dari kemaren-kemaren? Baru satu orang, loh. SATU! Kenapa nggak mau, sih? Authornya kelewat nyebelin? Iyasih, nyebelin. Cuma, yah, tetep aja gitu. Kalo mau request lagi PM aja, atau tanya dari L*NE yha. ID-nya ada di A/N chap kemaren.

Dua, gue pengen tanya ke Author. KENAPA DI PENPIK INI GUE SIAL MULU?! KENAPAAAAAA?! APAKAH INI KUTUKAN MAMI MEBUKI?!

(Author : Muka lo cocok banget buat dinistain, sumpah.)

-ekamvret.

Tiga, gue... Ah, udah. Gak ada lagi yang mau ditanyain. Ada, sih. Klean semwah setuju gak, ada Q&A di Special Chap sekali lagi? Tanya apa aja, deh. Mulai dari yang penting kayak "Kenapa kecoa bisa terbang?" sampe yang paling nyeleneh kayak; "Berapa meterkah panjang lidah Orochimaru?".

Yha, udah. Pokoknya gue... Dan kera sakti-salah, maksud gue kerabat... kerja projek fanfic ini... Me-aduh apaan sih isi narasinya, kagak keliatan, sumpah! Pinjem kacamata dulu sini. Oke, makasih.

Gue dan seluruh kerabat kerja minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu acara blusukan Eyang Hashirama ke Indonesia hingga menyebabkan koloni semut terserang bisulan mass-WOI APAAN INI, SAPA SIH YANG BUAT TEKS NARASINYA?!

Oke, sekarang beneran.

Gue dan seluuuuruh kerabat kerja projek fanfik ini, mulai dari gue yang ketjhe sejagat raya, si Panda-Setan-minta-disundul, si Kuning Mengambang, Mami Mebuki, Papi Kizashi, Mas Sasqeh, banci yang gue temui dijalan, Eyang Hashirama, Author, Editor, sampe sepeda gue, mengucapkan;

MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATHIN.

"MAAPIN GUWEH YAK!" Mendadak Ino nimbul, ceritanya numpang tenar.

"EH-BAGI KETUPAT ITU SINI!"

"Mampuz, bukannya dapet daging malah dapet lengkuas, wqwq."

"... Itu lontong bekas Mz Oro, bego."

"Mampus, sempak gue ilang-EH ITU SAPA YANG TARO DILANGIT-LANGIT?!"

-abaikan teriakan terakhir, yha. Gue cabut dulu, dadah! Sampe jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dengan segala kegilaan gue!

Haruno Sakura yang keche, out.

(p.s. : THR gue jangan lupa, yak. Review aja deh, pliiiis)

.

.

 ** _Tsudzuku_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **MAAPIN SAYA YHAAAAA /plok. Aduh, harusnya ini dipublis pas Lebaran, tapi apalah daya, sinyal di kampung sumpah lelet abis! Malah yang sinyalnya bagus di pelosok hutan sono-ELAH NGIMPI APA OPERATORNYA, NGAPA SINYAL DI HUTAN YANG BAGUS, SIH?! -oke, sabar.**

 **Yang mau saya katakan udah ada diatas yhaaaa :) paling ucapan terimakasih tambahan buat; Editor saya Na-cchi-DEDEQQUUU! MAKASYAAAH! /ditabok. Lalu buat grup PISANG -cie dapet juga kalian. Elah, kaga membantu sebenernya, sih, cuma buat mudbuster(?) saya ajah ;). Lalu untuk... Semualah! Semua! Semuaaaa! /tebarketjup /dilempar.**

 **Yaudah, ya. Nggak usah curcol lagi /udahcurcolbego. Happy (belated) Eid Mubarak, Minal Aidin wal Faizin!**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


	11. Chap 10

Udah berapa lama kita nggak ketemu, sob? Hehe.

Jadi ceritanya, sekarang udah tanggal 2 Mei. Tapi masih pagi. Matahari bahkan masih malu-malu di ujung sana. Aduh, gue ikutan malu(?).

Pintu kamar gue terus dibombardir ketokan dari si Panda-Setan yang menyuruh gue untuk segera bangun dan bersiap-siap sekolah.

Tapi, masalahnya satu.

Gue. Mager.

Sumpah, gue heran kenapa saat pagi hari, gravitasi di kasur jauuuuuh lebih kuat daripada apapun. Bahkan segitiga bermuda sekalipun. Yang bikin gue lebih heran lagi, saat hari-hari sekolah, gue seolah mati suri kalau tidur. Gue bahkan berani taruhan, kalau saat gue tidur ada gempa 7 SR pun gue belum tentu bangun. Serius.

Tapi.

Kalau hari-hari libur, gue malah bisa bangun pas subuh. KENAPA?!

 _OH GOD, WHYYYY?!_

Mungkinkah ini karena di hari libur, kasur gue jadi lebih butek dan tubuh gue memutuskan untuk bangun lebih awal? Hanya God yang know.

Akhirnya, sebelum si Panda memutuskan untuk pinjam bom dari Bang Deidara untuk meledakkan kamar gue plus gue didalamnya, gue memutuskan untuk bangkit aja dan kabur ke kamar mandi.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Dan gue ini adalah tipe efisien-gue sabunan, terus sampoan, terus sikat gigi. Lalu baru dibilas dalam sekali siram. Menghemat air, kan?

ㅡ _yaelah Sak, efisien apa males lu?_

Mendadak, gue menyadari satu hal saat sedang sikat gigi. Kesalahan klasik yang sering terjadi, tapi tetap bikin kelimpungan.

... Gue sabunan pake sampo, dan sampoan pake sabun.

ㅡgue auto keselek odol.

Singkatnya, gue udah rapi. Kejadian sampo-sabun-ketuker tadi sudah berlalu. Yang berakhir dengan gue terpaksa mengulang mandi dan membuat waktu mandi gue lebih lama dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Belum lagi setelah mandi gue langsung lari ngambil kertas, spidol, dan selotip untuk bikin label besar-besar bertulis 'INI SAMPO' full capslock demi ditempel di setiap alat mandi demi menghindari kejadian nista kek tadi.

Begonya, ya, gue masih percaya sampai sekarang akan mitos ngawur yang udah gue denger sejak djaman baheula. Katanya, kalo lu sabunan pake sampo, ntar tubuh lu akan ditumbuhi rambut karena fungsi sampo adalah menumbuhkan rambut. Ini masih gue percaya sampe zaman now, makanya gue keder sendiri karena menyangka tubuh gue akan dipenuhi rambut bagai orangutan. Sori, gue bukan orangutan. Gue orangkota.

Satu pertanyaan yang masih nyangkut di otak gue adalah; itu tadi kan kalo sabunan pake sampo. Nah, apa yang terjadi kalo gue sampoan pake sabun? Rambut gue rontok, gitu? Aelah jangan, deh. Rambut udah tipis kayak apaan gini mau dirontokin lagi. Bisa botak gue.

Skip. Sekarang gue sedang di jalan.

Jalanan punya banyak cerita setiap hari. Mulai dari anak-anak yang lari-larian di jalanㅡawas jatoh dek, tar gua ngakak. Terus ada beberapa pasangan yang boncengan berangkat sekolahㅡanjir bikin iri aja, gua sumpahin putus lupada!

Yang terakhir, potret orang-orang yang mengejar waktu demi ngga terlambat kerja juga ada. Hehe.

ㅡengg, tunggu.

Orang. Mengejar. Waktu. Demi. Tidak. Terlambat.

Emang sekarang jam berapa?; batin gue sambil mengecek hape demi menemukan jam digital yang menunjukkan angka 08.39.

Jam setengah sembilan lewat.

Sekolah gue masuk jam delapan.

...Konklusi: gue telat.

Telat.

... TELAT?!

ㅡlalu gue berlari melebihi kecepatan supermen menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sayang, gerbang sudah ditutup saat gua sampai. Wad00, gimana nih? Mana satpam sekolah mukenye kek mafia gitu, lagi. Nekat nerobos mah auto penyet gua. Mau pulang juga sayang. Bilang apa gua ke Mama nanti? Yang bener aja gua bilang "Mamaku saiank, Cakuya telat ke sekula, jadi Cakuya pulang sadja. Gapapa ya Ma? Absen sehari doang inimah."

Yang ada gua diusir dari rumah. Fyi, keluarga gue sangat menjunjung tinggi pendidikan, baik formal maupun nonformal. Jadi bolos sekolah adalah hal paling tabu yang bisa dilakukan seorang Haruno. Kadang gue bersyukur, sih. Jadinya kalo ada tugas atau pr, gue bisa minta bantuan ke Mama atau Papa atau anggota keluarga lain dan mereka akan dengan senang hati menjawab. Tapi kadang gue merasa ingin pindah keluarga aja, karena ya gini. Mau bolos aja susah, hikseu. Padahal bolos itu, kan, sebagian dari usaha.

Iya, usaha.

Usaha masuk neraka.

Kembali ke cerita; jadi apa yang sebaiknya gue lakukan sekarang?

Ditengah-tengah momen berpikirnya gue, tiba-tiba ada sebuah makhluk nongol di samping gue; sempat gue berpikir itu hantu, tapi nggajadi. Kakinya masih napak, kok. Saat gue menoleh, gue menemukanㅡ

"ANJIR PAK SATPAM KOK BISA ADA DISINI."

"Hehe."

Hehe-hehe molo! Gila, kok, bisa dia tiba-tiba disini? Keturunan The Flash kali ya tu orang. Gatau apa dia udah bikin jantung gue berdebar-debar. Oh, apakah ini yang dinamakan cintahhh?!

 _/g._

"Ngapain bengong disini, Dek?" tanya si satpam.

'Nyari inspirasi untuk teknik ngupil yang baik, Pak,' sahut gua dalam hati meski tidak cukup berani untuk mengungkapkannya. Gua hanya berkata, "telat, Pak. Masuk boleh ngga?"

"Weh, mana boleh. Pulang sono!"

"Yhe, Pak, saya udah capek-capek kesini. Meski telat ya setidaknya saya punya kemauan untuk sekolah, Pak. Mendingan saya, lah, daripada anak-anak yang bolos ntuh. Kalo Bapak nyuruh saya pulang, artinya Bapak membenarkan tindakan bolos, ya?"ㅡmampus lu satpam, keluar juga khotbah no jutsu gue.

"Kamu emang lebih baik daripada anak-anak bolos. Tapi kamu jauh lebih buruk dari anak-anak yang datang tepat waktu demi menuntut ilmu. Dengan datang terlambat, secara tidak langsung kamu menunjukkan bahwa kamu itu ogah-ogahan untuk mendapat ilmu."

E buset.

Diceramahin balik.

Apa-apaan nih.

"Pak, kalo saya boleh masuk, ntar saya kasih Bapak komisi."

"Berapa?"

"Goceng."

Krik sesaat.

"... Goceng tidaklah dapat membeli keadilan, hai, Pramudi."

Keadilan ur head asimetric. Sono ngomong keadilan ke pejabat-pejabat yang makan uang negara, tuh. Uang, kok, dimakan.

Tapi salah gue juga, sih. Nyogok kok goceng. Coba aja bayangin elu sedang dalam kondisi yang genting sekali, antara hidup dan matiㅡKatakanlah elu sedang ada di mulut paus. Terus ada orang yang ingin menolong elu dengan syarat ada imbalannya. Terus elu nawarin goceng. Ya dia mana mau, lah! Nyelamatin elu dengan bertaruh nyawa, eh, bayarannya goceng. Djaman now, emang goceng dapet apa? Mi goreng bungkusan aja tujuh ribu. Delapan ribu kalo sama telor atau ayam. Sepuluh ribu kalau sama minumnya.

ㅡini kenapa ngomongin mi?! Kampret, laper kan gua jadinya. Traktir gua sini woy!

tsudzuku. /plok

Roda's bacod areah :

Hai hai hai! Ada yang kangen Roda ga ya hikseu:') Roda minta maaf sangad karena sudah menghilang selama berbulan-bulan. Banyak banget kesibukan Roda, belum lagi ujian yang numpuk sana-sini. Roda lelah, mamank:') tapi ya Roda usahain buat tetep nulis di sela wbsibuk.

Duh, mana sekarang Roda cuma boleh pegang hape pas libur lagi:(

Silahkan injek Roda sesuka hati karena hiatus tanpa bilang dan sekalinya kembali, malah chap gajelas gini. Yha doakan saja Roda bisa memperbaiki skill nulis Roda lagi:) ih Roda kangen kalean semua tau:( semoga Roda bisa apdet rutin yaa:) jangan bosen nungguin ff ini lagi:')

Pokona Roda sayang siapapun yang berkenan baca chap ini, mwah * Roda juga sayang para reviewers * tapi Roda gasuka liat dark readers :\ hayu sini gelud kalo berani qamo hai dark readers :\

Jangan lupa polow ig Roda; @hdpbgrd yak, dipolbek hari sabtu/minggu :v

Salam Roda!

ㅡhdpbgrd


End file.
